<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roll With It by Kaoru_chibimaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017524">Roll With It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster'>Kaoru_chibimaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out as a pretty normal day, all things considered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roll With It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This year has started off kinda…not so good for me, so here’s some wholesome soriku smut to liven things up a bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out as a pretty normal day, all things considered.</p><p>Totally and completely typical. Sora had been bored and Riku didn’t have anything better to do, so they’d decided to spend their afternoon watching movies. Not so different from any other day, really.</p><p>They were a cuddly pair of friends, always had been. That too was no different from usual. It wasn’t so odd that they were laid out across Sora’s rinky-dink couch together, fully engrossed in their Pixar marathon. It’d been natural, so much so that Sora hadn’t even thought about it, when he’d rolled on top of Riku, his back to Riku’s stomach, soaking in his warmth during this particularly cool and rainy day. He’d been lulled into a relaxed enough state that the patter of rain and the sway of the palm trees outside his window nearly sent him to sleep, so he’d rolled over a bit to try and wake himself back up.</p><p>That didn’t work. Riku had automatically taken that as an opportunity to wrap his arms around Sora (so he “wouldn’t’ fall”, Sora would guess was the excuse) and suddenly Sora wound up with a set of fingers stroking through his hair. He’d almost wanted to tell Riku to stop. Almost.</p><p>Sure, it’d most likely put him to sleep, but it’d also felt good and he was a little too grubby about getting affection from Riku to turn that down. It’d left him comfortable and content, eyes drooping with each brush of Riku’s fingers against his scalp, breaths slowing as his focus started to wane. He hadn’t quite fallen asleep, but the droning of the tv’s low volume in the background and the feeling of being practically surrounded by Riku; his tight hold and his body warmth, and the scent of soap that wafted gently from him. And his offer of head pats. All of it served as Sora’s lullaby.</p><p>He had been so sure he was three bleary blinks from the realm of dreams when Riku finally stopped petting his head. Instead, his hand had wandered, tired and heavy, from the top of Sora’s head to the base of his throat. Traveling slowly over his collarbone and down to his chest before it came to a rest over one of his pecs. It’d dragged Sora back out of sleep as it started to register to him that the rain had stopped, and the sky had darkened with sunset. The end credits of the movie were rolling. Sora could have sworn he’d only blinked when last there’d been sea turtles and a swirling current and a very concerned clownfish father, but apparently time had escaped him more than he’d first thought.</p><p>He’d mumbled something vaguely resembling a question to Riku and, bless Riku’s time-honed ability to understand Sora’s gibberish, had received a response that it was hitting evening hours. Usually a time to start getting ready for the next day, maybe eat dinner if one hadn’t done so already. Thankfully, it was a weekend so there was no work looming over them—and Sora counted his lucky stars that neither of them worked weekends anyway—so there was no hurry to get anything done. They were free to switch to another movie.</p><p>It wasn’t the jazzy music and the colorful, cartoony opening of the next movie that really started to wake Sora up though.</p><p>It was…</p><p>Well, it was the touches. The…not so normal touches. Not that they weren’t normal for one, say, in a relationship, and, again, Sora would own up to the fact that he and Riku were more touchy feely than most, but these touches weren’t quite <em>their</em> norm.</p><p>He’d shifted and Riku’s grip around him had tightened. Palm heavy over Sora’s heart with one, while the other clamped over his hip. Only loosening once Sora settled, head tucked neatly under Riku’s chin as he eyed those hands curiously. Not threatened nor uncomfortable, just inquisitive. Intrigued. He’d wanted to see what they’d do next.</p><p>Riku had yawned then, and while it was quiet and unobtrusive, it’d set alight a whole new set of sensations. The feel of Riku’s fingernails softly scraping against Sora’s bare skin where his shirt had ridden up. The brush of his palm against a nipple, semi-hard due to the cold that had settled over his skin. Gone were the more tropical showers that had continued earlier through the day, leaving the evening on Destiny Islands chilly and dreary. And Riku, without even thinking, without even hesitating, had slipped a hand under Sora’s shirt and left his slightly cooled fingers resting against Sora’s stomach. He’d tried not to shiver in response, because he knew it wasn’t a result of the change in temperature against his skin. He must’ve failed.</p><p>Riku had muttered something, breath brushing against Sora’s ear, that had sounded something like “you’re warm” and Sora had attempted to joke back that people always said he ran hot. Which, granted, he <em>did</em>. But then, so did Riku.</p><p>There had been something else at play there. Something different from simply chilly fingers and a want for warmth. There had to be, because Riku had started playing his fingers lightly over the trim trail of hair that led up to Sora’s bellybutton. He’d started plucking at the strap of Sora’s tank top, running his fingers over the seams and pulling at the odd loose string. All absentminded busywork for hands that under any other context would’ve been innocent and unworthy of note.</p><p>Thinking back, Riku really hadn’t been all that subtle. In the moment, however, Sora was rather baffled. This had started to seem…not so innocent.</p><p>He’d chanced a peek up at Riku, only to find his focus still firmly on the television. At the surface level, at least. His hands had paused, almost as if in question. As if he was asking “okay to continue?” and Sora had the fleeting, silly thought of a video game prompt in which the screen displayed a “yes” and a “no”. He’d wondered what would happen if he mentally clicked that “yes” he was hovering over.</p><p>People had often called him a bit oblivious. Sometimes even naïve. And Sora could easily own up to the fact that he was a bit of a hot-head, and maybe jumped to conclusions a little too quickly in some cases where in others he might have taken a little too long to get it. He thought in big pictures and easily foreseeable goals, so small details sometimes slipped away from him.</p><p>But he wasn’t stupid. He was well aware of <em>why</em> he and Riku had always been a bit more touchy feely than most. There’d clearly been feelings there that pushed past the boundary of “platonic” and started dipping their toes into “romantic”. And, judging by this now quiet evening in which Sora and Riku were laid out across the couch as Riku started to explore Sora’s skin in a decidedly not-platonic sort of way, probably wandering at least ankle-deep into the “sexual” side of things.</p><p>It was easy to make excuses now. They were men, they were young, they clearly liked each other as a little more than friends, they’d known each other for ages, and just about everyone they knew agreed that it was only a matter of time. Really, when Sora stopped to think about it, they weren’t much excuses as they were reasonable steps to a logical conclusion.</p><p>Sora had one hell of a crush on his best friend. And it was looking like Riku felt <em>something</em> back.</p><p>It was <em>feeling</em> like he felt something back too.</p><p>Sora hadn’t really known what to say. Didn’t even know if something needed to be said. What could he have conveyed in words that weren’t exemplified by his receptiveness to all of Riku’s little touches? Or by the way his own fingers tightened around Riku’s wrist, not obstructing but encouraging. Or by the tentative grind of his hips backward, and the dizzy little smile that alighted on his face at Riku’s responding groan. Quiet and breathy and warm against Sora’s ear.</p><p>Something in him nearly hungered for more of that sound. Something excited and endeared and greedy all at once. Something that was difficult to quell once it’d been acknowledged. It had him turning over to face Riku fully, completely awake, and movie forgotten entirely save for the little bit of light that it afforded them now that the natural orange glow of the sunset was completely blocked out by clouds. He’d shimmied up a bit so that he and Riku were face to face, taking note of how the heat of Riku’s hands had shifted until one rested against the small of Sora’s back and the other had taken a bold, firm handful of his ass. It’d squeezed playfully and he’d found himself grinning in response.</p><p>“What are you trying to pull?” he’d asked, but there was obvious humor in his voice. Riku had caught on immediately, eyes lidded and mischievous, smirk confident. As confident as those wandering hands were.</p><p>“What’s it look like?” had been his response. Maybe if they’d been a bit younger, it’d have come out lighter. Unsure and questioning. Even beneath the caustic exterior he’d adorned as a teenager, Riku hadn’t been the most self-assured guy around. It’d taken a lot of growing up for him to drop the act. And even then, they’d been playing the “will they, won’t they” game for years. Maybe if they hadn’t, this would’ve gone slower. Wouldn’t have progressed past those curious touches. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so clear what Riku was looking for, and maybe that would have, in turn, flown a little too fast over Sora’s head. Maybe he would’ve fallen asleep to soft pets and enveloping arms, and nothing would have come of this.</p><p>As it was, Sora found that they’d been dancing around each other for a bit too long, and it was about time the dam broke.</p><p>Perhaps that was what had encouraged him to kiss Riku then. He’d thought to himself that he wanted to wipe that smirk right off of Riku’s face, but really he’d just wanted to feel Riku’s lips against his. He’d wanted to press closer to the body beneath him, hands reaching up to tangle in long strands of silver hair. Mouths opening, lips smacking, tongues brushing. Warm and wet and sweet with the taste of mint. They’d both showered up and readied for the evening, and Sora had already doubted that Riku would be going back to his own home that night. This time he’d been certain.</p><p>The way they’d entangled one another, from the quickened breaths and the contented sighs, to the needy grabs and the slow grinding, made that more than clear. Sora was sucked in, completely engrossed, relishing in the feel of Riku’s tongue brushing against his or the smooth glide of his hands through silky hair and down soft skin wrapped over hard muscle. He’d pushed Riku’s shirt up to feel more of it, prompting a messy shuffling and shucking of clothes. Shirts were peeled off, tossed wherever—Sora would care about it later—and shorts were unbuttoned and dragged down. Riku slid out of his completely, kicking them off with a flippant flick of his foot and earning a chuckle from Sora. It’d died down a bit when he’d really stopped to take Riku in, though.</p><p>Damn was he beautiful. Always had been. Sora was thankful to whatever deity was listening that he got to be here for this. That he got to touch Riku. That he got to kiss him. That Riku wanted this back.</p><p>Really that had been the most mind-blowing part of all of this. Riku wanted Sora back. That was…wow.</p><p>Riku was relaxed, eyes dark, completely receptive as Sora ran his fingers lightly down the length of his body, and it was…</p><p>Wow.</p><p>He almost couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“You’re okay with this?” he’d asked, almost dumbfounded. Riku’s laugh was like velvet, full of mirth even as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You’re asking me that while I’m naked? And anyway, <em>I’m</em> the one who started it.”</p><p>He’d had a point. They wouldn’t have gotten that far if Riku hadn’t been a little more handsy than usual that evening. He certainly wouldn’t be completely nude, tugging down Sora’s loose shorts with a finger hooked into the band of his underwear, if he didn’t want this.</p><p>It was settled then. They were really about to sleep together on this ugly old couch, and Sora had never looked forward to something more in his entire life.</p><p>Riku had certainly been rearing to go. He’d trailed a teasing finger over Sora’s now exposed dick, rubbing slow circles around his tip. Practically daring him to say something. Sora wasn’t going to fall for the bait. Not when he’d had just as much power here.</p><p>“You’re a gremlin,” he’d laughed, poking at Riku’s own hardening arousal and grinning triumphantly when he’d twitched in response.</p><p>“Says <em>you</em>,” Riku had snarked back. It was ignored. Sora was more interested in seeing how else Riku would react if he touched him more.</p><p>He’d wrapped a hand around Riku before he could even think. Entranced in how thick it felt in his hand, how nicely it curved, how pink it had flushed. Stroking it and watching the skin shift with his movements. Enjoying the audible hitch of Riku’s breath. The way he jutted his hips up in search of more.</p><p>Yeah, that sounded good. Great, actually. He’d give Riku more.</p><p>Shuffling back on his knees until he was stopped by the armrest, he leaned down until he was settled with his arms rested on Riku’s thighs, practically salivating at the treat presented before him.</p><p>He’d wrapped his lips around it with every intent on enjoying it. Tongue lapping over the tip before flattening as it ran the length of the underside and then back up again. Sucking until his cheeks hollowed and enjoying the way Riku’s hips jerked in response. Barely giving Riku a chance to breathe, leaving his fingers clenching and his legs quaking as Sora lavished him in attention. Pressing a kiss to the head before digging his tongue into the slit. Diving in for more. Again and again to the tune of Riku’s broken sighs and the grip of his fingers in Sora’s hair. Enjoying the taste of Riku on his tongue and the satisfying fullness of his girth in Sora’s mouth. The feel of him at the back of Sora’s throat when he’d buried his nose in a patch of wiry silver hair. Back and forth until Sora had memorized every vein with his tongue.</p><p>His hand had been occupied with rolling Riku’s sack gently, fingers pressing into the skin beneath them until they’d slipped to his hole. He’d rubbed at it with soft, exploring circles, wanting to push further in hopes of dragging more of those delightful sounds out of Riku.</p><p>They had to have been on the same page, because somewhere in between the harmony of gasps and moans and the wet sounds of sucking, Riku had garbled out an inquiry about lube, and Sora had been quick to pull off and jump to his feet. Enough so that he’d forgotten the shorts that had been pooled around his knees, nearly causing him to trip when they’d suddenly dropped to his ankles.</p><p>Riku had laughed at him. Expectedly. Sora hoped his face wasn’t too red when he’d choked out an embarrassed “shut up” because really, what a way to break a mood.</p><p>He hadn’t let it get to him though. No, he was determined. Probably a little too eager. He’d kicked his shorts a little too far away and had bustled into his bedroom to find the lube stashed under his bed a little too quickly. Had maybe run back to the living room a little too ardently.</p><p>Who could blame him? He was met with the delectable sight of a pink, panting Riku, ready and willing and draped across the couch, legs spread in the most blatant invitation known to man. Sora couldn’t have been expected to just admire the view.</p><p>Not that he wasn’t enjoying the way Riku watched him, soft green eyes shining in the artificial light, body relaxed and open to more of Sora’s touches. He’d slicked his hands up in a distracted lull, taking in every inch of Riku’s body with his eyes and a lick of his lips and a throb of his arousal. He wasn’t going to focus on himself quite yet. He’d wanted to keep making Riku feel good, so he’d set himself to that task first and foremost. He’d wanted to watch Riku’s eyes cloud over, his mouth go slack, his toes curl. He’d wrapped a hand around Riku’s dick, stroking slowly before pressing two lubed fingers between his cheeks. Watching Riku’s back arch when they pushed inside.</p><p>It was like a dinner platter had been set out in front of Sora; a feast to be enjoyed. Savored with every bite. Everything was devoured with sight and sound, drowning out the rest of the world in place of whispers of Sora’s name and pleasured sighs and the sticky squelch of his palm stroking over silky skin. The pure heat around his fingers, clenching and shifting as Riku’s hips twitched from every sensation. Sora pressed in further, stroked him harder, and rubbed at his inner walls until he found that sweet spot he’d hoped to bump into, and had been rewarded with a particularly pleased groan and the sight of Riku’s head tipping back, revealing every unmarked expanse of skin on his throat.</p><p>That had to be fixed.</p><p>Sora had put his mind to it with a determined vigor, sucking kisses over every bit of skin he could reach. Mouth clamped over patches of Riku’s neck until they were left red and shining with saliva. Nipping at his collarbone and taking note of how Riku arched up again when Sora’s teeth scraped over one spot. He’d homed in on it, lavishing it with attention while he continued to pleasure Riku with fingers and a stroking hand until he was shaking and gasping for Sora to get on with it. He was ready, he’d said. He’d said it with more than words, in fact. He’d grabbed at Sora’s hips, nose bumping against the side of his head, before capturing the shell of Sora’s ear between his teeth, earning a shiver in return.</p><p>He’d used the distraction as an opportunity to get his hands on the lube, pumping a handful of the fluid into his palm and setting himself to rubbing it over the length of Sora’s sex, slicking him up entirely with trembling, barely even strokes. It had gotten what he wanted across rather plainly. And had been easily obliged.</p><p>Sora had turned his head gently, rubbing his nose against Riku’s before placing a soft kiss against his lips, hoping to clear his head with something sweet before he lost himself to the sensations and the desire. This might’ve started unexpectedly and, frankly, downright horny, but Sora wasn’t looking for “just a fuck”. Not with Riku. Never with Riku. He wanted this to mean something. To feel like all these years of hoping Riku would look at him the way he looked at Riku, and of hoping one of them would take the first step once he did, finally reached a conclusion. The best conclusion.</p><p>His eyes met Riku’s when he lined himself up, his tip brushing against Riku’s entrance, before pushing inside, and he hoped the emotions he found in them matched his own.</p><p>That was about where coherent thought ended.</p><p>Sora wasn’t er…inexperienced, per say. Every once in a while he’d come across someone who found him attractive enough to ask, he supposed. It was always physical though. An itch to scratch. He’d never had the pleasure of saying he had sex with someone he considered to be more than an acquaintance. Which was fine because all of his strongest feelings had been centered around the man who was currently in his arms, gasping against his lips and gripping his ass with every thrust of his hips.</p><p>With anyone else, sex hadn’t ever been a “big deal”. Sora had never been nearly as overwhelmed as he had been in that very moment, holding eye contact with Riku as he fucked into him slowly, firmly. Bodies pressed together as they held tightly to one another. His mind was buzzing, vision centered on sea-green while everything in his periphery went dark, thoughts degrading into unintelligible flashes of emotion alternating with the ebb and flow of physical pleasure. Pulse thrumming, nearly pounding in his ears, skin tingling, muscles taught. Heat pooled in his stomach, tightened like a knot in his groin, throbbing in time with his heartbeat along the length of his cock. Surrounded by a tight, clenching warmth that had him gritting his teeth.</p><p>Riku’s eyes fluttered shut then, a response to a jolt of pleasure when Sora had scraped his prostate again, and Sora had taken that opportunity to kiss him again. Wet and sloppy and senseless, a mess of lips and tongues and breathy moans. Labored inhales timed with the quickened pace of Sora’s hips. A bit faster than at first, a bit harder. Their kiss broke when Riku’s head tipped back again, groaning Sora’s name louder this time, mixed in with curses and praises.</p><p>He’d started stroking himself, one leg wrapped around Sora’s waist while the other was propped on the back of the couch, and Sora’s eyes were drawn to it. Torn between the mesmerizing sight of Riku’s hand clutched around his own red, leaking cock and the endearing flush across the bridge of his nose, brow knit with his bottom lip sucked under his teeth, and eyes squeezed shut. Close. He was close. Sora wanted to see him come. He’d wanted to watch Riku unravel.</p><p>He’d planted his hands on either side of Riku’s head, thighs burning with the extra enthusiasm he’d put into each roll of his hips. Mind clear of anything else but this. Just <em>this</em>. The sights and sounds of Riku’s pleasure mixing in with the dizzying sensations of his own. The heady scent of sweat diluting the previously clean smell of soap. The sparks traveling up his spine.</p><p>Sora’s name was a mantra from Riku’s lips, broken and frantic and practically reverent. Body writhing and trembling as cum spilled onto his stomach. That was the tipping point for Sora. Watching Riku’s release, feeling it and hearing it all at once. That sent him over the edge faster than he could comprehend.</p><p>His body stilled when he came, not quite able to handle all of the extra stimulation at once. Hands balled into fists as every muscle in his body tensed. Only able to breathe when they slowly, finally, started to relax.</p><p>He hadn’t realized he his eyes had slid shut as well until he’d opened them to meet Riku’s once more. There was a calm sort of affection in them. As if he was as relieved as Sora was that they finally took this leap.</p><p>Well. Either that or it was the usual fuzzy post-orgasm good feeling. Or both. Sora kinda hoped it was both.</p><p>So. Here they were now. Panting and sweaty on Sora’s couch while Monster’s Inc continued on in the background as if to remind them that, no, the world had not stopped spinning for this moment. It’d really just happened.</p><p>And then Sora’s knee slipped on the edge of the couch and ruined the moment.</p><p>“Oh shi—” he was cut off with a faceplant directly into Riku’s shoulder, just barely catching the resulting cringe when he’d slipped out of Riku a little too quickly. Go figure.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbled into Riku’s skin. He was answered with a snort.</p><p>“Suave, Sora.”</p><p>Hardy har. At least it happened after the sex was done and not during. That would have <em>really</em> done the mood in.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he rolled his eyes, pressing an apologetic kiss to Riku’s shoulder. “You alright?”</p><p>“You did a number on my ass, so I’m definitely gonna feel that later. Otherwise yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>“Mm.” Another kiss, this time pressed to the crook of Riku’s neck. A hand was in his hair again, thankfully not the one speckled with cum, and Sora relaxed against his best friend as those fingers started carding through soaked strands.</p><p>If that was what they still were…? It was a difficult question to pose because, no matter what, Sora doubted he’d ever not be best friends with Riku. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t be more than that. At least, he hoped they hadn’t just upgraded to friends with benefits or anything. That’d have been anticlimactic.</p><p>No way had Sora spent all this time pining just to become a fuckbuddy.</p><p>“So…” he started, kind of awkwardly as he tried to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say. Still, he was going to say it because <em>something</em> needed to be said. “Does this mean we’re dating, or…?”</p><p>Surprisingly, Riku started laughing. The full body sort that had them both shaking from the force of it. Sora couldn’t help lifting himself up to raise an eyebrow at that.</p><p>“Sora, literally everyone we know thinks we’re already dating,” Riku chuckled.</p><p>So, this was news to Sora.</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Seriously, even I started to wonder if we were dating and just not saying anything about it.”</p><p>Well shit. That would explain a few things.</p><p>“I don’t even know what to say to that.”</p><p>“Well I do,” Riku grinned, shifting his hand from Sora’s hair to instead cup his face. “I’d say this means we’re dating. That is, if <em>you</em> want to—”</p><p>“I do!” Sora cut in, feeling his eyebrows scrunch together as resolve settled into his expression. A thumb attempted to smooth it away.</p><p>“Good. Just promise me one thing though.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Sora asked, watching curiously as Riku shifted with an uncomfortable grimace pulling at his lips.</p><p>“Wear a condom next time.”</p><p>…<em>Oh</em>.</p><p>Whoops.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>